


Things We Lost In The Fire

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd sworn he would always be there for the three of them, but some things he just couldn't control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost In The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/gifts).



> The title is a reference to the namesake song by Bastille.

He’d sworn he would always be there for the three of them, but some things he just couldn’t control. His brain shuddered to a halt when a weeping Mrs Hudson informed him that complications had arisen during delivery, and Mary Watson was no more.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. He had no clue whatsoever of what he was supposed to tell a grieving widower, so he simply stood by his friend and did his best to fend off sympathetic people who showed up at Baker Street where John was currently staying. For the first couple of days he even tried to help with the baby, only to gratefully relinquish the task to Mrs Hudson and Molly who were kind enough to volunteer their services.

Then the weeks turned to months, and John moved back to his own flat. He was eerily quiet, much to Sherlock’s chagrin; he would do anything to bring Mary back to her husband and child, but there was nothing he could do and he spent his days racking his brain for ways to make John happier.

“Poor sod,” Janine murmured sympathetically upon visiting. “He can’t raise a kid on his own, and the little one needs a mother too.”

That got Sherlock’s attention, and after careful consideration he decided that Janine was right. As much as he would be glad to fill in the position of John’s partner, his friend still wasn’t gay and he was no good with children; that meant he would have to find a suitable candidate to take Mary’s place, and look after John in her – and Sherlock’s – stead.

Janine he rejected without a second thought; she wasn’t a feasible option, and even if she were he wouldn’t be willing to trust her with John’s heart. None of John’s former girlfriends was currently available, and that left only Sally Donovan and Molly Hooper.

Now that was an obvious choice if there ever was one.

 

* * *

 

“You want me to spend more time with John,” Molly double-checked warily, and he nodded.

“He needs someone to take care of him and his daughter.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re kind and considerate, and I know I can trust you.”

She stared at him for a long moment, then slowly shook her head. “I’m nothing like Mary.”

“Neither am I,” he replied somewhat wistfully, then dashed out of the door.

 

* * *

 

“I – hum – I think we’re together now,” Molly announced a couple of months later. “Sort of, anyway.”

Sherlock gave her a thoughtful look, then nodded his approval. “You’re good for him, you know.”

“He’s not in love with me or anything. He’s not over Mary yet, and I –,” she paused, biting her lip and quickly averting her gaze. “We’re both lonely, and we look after each other. That’s all.”

John still loved Mary, Molly still loved Sherlock, and Sherlock would always love John – that was why he was giving him Molly, just like he’d given him Mary once.

“Time heals all wounds,” he said hollowly; not because he believed it, but because he wanted it to be true.

And maybe, someday, it would.

 

* * *

 

John married Molly early in September, and Harry was there this time. Mrs Hudson kissed them on the cheek and told them how proud she was, while John’s daughter blinked at all the strangers gathered around her.

Sherlock slept with Janine that night, and she held him as he mourned the love that was never meant to be.

Mycroft was right, caring was not an advantage. A pity that it was too late now to save his heart from the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment in writing pairings that are completely unfamiliar to me. No idea how that went.


End file.
